


imagine me and you

by merrylightcavalrymen



Series: bookstore au [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrylightcavalrymen/pseuds/merrylightcavalrymen
Summary: sokka: do you have any books on turtles?zuko: hardbacks?sokka: yeah with the little heads :3a zukka bookstore au <3
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: bookstore au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839835
Comments: 17
Kudos: 304





	imagine me and you

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post! https://luvzuko.tumblr.com/post/623281649198776320/sokka-do-you-have-any-books-on-turtles-zuko

Zuko was bored. It was a warm Summer day and he was sat behind the counter, languidly reading some book but not really taking anything in. The store was fairly empty, save for a few customers who had traipsed in looking for a temporary escape from the heat.

He registered the bell above the door doing off as someone entered, but decided to keep his eyes on the book. He slowly flipped to the next page, taking the opportunity to glance at the new customer who was browsing the shelves. He wasn’t able to catch a proper good look at him from behind all the books but he appeared to be roughly his age, well built, fond of the colour blue, and sporting some kind of ponytail? Zuko shook his head and returned his gaze to his book; he was in no position to judge hair choices, let alone ponytails.

A kind “Hello?”, however, soon disrupted his reading.

Zuko looked up and found the aforementioned customer in blue standing there.

“How can I help you?” He asked politely, meanwhile noting that his eyes were also quite a vibrant blue. 

“Do you have any books on turtles?”

“Hardbacks?”

“Yeah, with the little heads.”

Zuko stared at him for a moment, letting the words sink in, then barked out a laugh. He continued to chuckle then returned his gaze to the customer, who was frowning and if Zuko were honest, it was actually quite a cute frown.

“What are you laughing at?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Zuko responded, suppressing another laugh, “I just- I was asking if you were looking for a hardback book.”

The customer blushed and gave an awkward laugh, “Hah. Oh, right, I see. But yeah, hardback please.”

“Right this way,” he said and guided him to a shelf near the back marked ‘Nature and Animals’ which was strewn with various vines and leaves from the plants sitting atop.

“Oh wow”, the customer noted, “There are more books on turtles than I expected.”

“Yeah,” Zuko replied, “I mentioned that I liked them once and my uncle made sure to always have some in store.”

“He sounds nice.”

“He is,” Zuko said fondly, “So… what kind of book did you want?”

“Oh, erh, I was thinking just a book generally about turtles? It’s for a friend actually.”

Zuko pondered it for a moment, letting his eyes wander through the various titles before settling on a leather bound one with its title in gold he remembered his mother once liking.

“This one should be good,” he said, handing the book over.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, then followed Zuko over to the till.

“Can I get you anything else?” he asked.

“Your number,” the customer blurted out.

Zuko was taken aback. Had he really just said that? He wasn’t exactly in the habit of handing out personal information that easily … even if they were rather cute.

“Sorry,” they followed up quickly, “You don’t have to do that. I’ll just take the turtle book and go.”

“No, no,” Zuko amended, “I’d, um, be glad to.”

“Really?” the customer beamed, looking not unlike a golden retriever receiving their favourite treat.

“Yeah,” he replied as he thought to himself ‘ _what on earth am I doing?_ ’, “I’d love to.”  
“Great!” He grinned, then paused. “Actually, I don’t think I caught your name?”

“It’s Zuko.”

“Sokka.”

“Nice to meet you, Sokka,” he said earnestly, quickly writing down his number on the receipt, slipping it into the book, and handing it over to him. “Hope to hear from you again.”

“Oh you will!” He said smiling brightly, giving Zuko a small salute as he left, bumping into a few books because he was too occupied still looking at him.

Not such a boring day after all, Zuko thought.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short, gosh, i might continue it and do a modern au series because i really want of the gaang ah & title from happy together by the turtles because ... turtles


End file.
